Don't Go Under the Basement pt3
Synopsis At Stranger's Store, the group was waiting for Courtney to cool off to talk about the situation, while also watching Oogie run around with his tails on fire for saying the wrong thing. Courtney is frustrated with all the girls being attracted to Justin while not admitting she's jealous. She then learns from Elsa that a girl matching Zazie stalked a teacher she had a crush on last year and the teacher was found frozen the next day. As they continue talking, someone walks into the store and up the stairs while leaving a trail of puddles. At Lake Crystal, Justin and Zazie are skipping stones, when he says he has to get going. Zazie asks if it's to go and see Courtney and asks if she's that important to him. Justin says she's his best friend and asks what's wrong with seeing his friends. She says nothing but she doesn't want Justin seeing what will happen to Courtney so soon. Zazie wants Justin for herself, but sees Courtney as the only thing stopping her, so she sent an icicle clone of her to terminate Courtney while she distracts Justin from interfering. Justin tries to go and make sure that Courtney is safe, but is stopped when Zazie reveals that she can control ice and uses it to keep Justin in place, as she believes that they are meant to be together. She then begins to freeze Justin to keep him forever when Courtney with Lillith and Elsa who managed to help get the ice clone off Courtney. They then begin to try and save Justin from Zazie but are overpowered by Zazie's control over ice. As Zazie is about to finish Courtney off, Justin tells her he's not lonely and to stop, this makes Zazie believe that Justin has rejected her feelings and goes on to finish Courtney, but she is saved by the last minute by Leon. As Courtney then fights back, she stops as she sees Zazie in an emotionally hurt position and tells them all to leave her alone while blasting them away with a snow storm. The next day at school, the group looked through the Book of Goosebumps and learned that Zazie was a Snow Woman from Japanese Mythology that controls snow and ice and are usually really lonely. This encourages Courtney to find Zazie due to knowing what loneliness feels like. She and Justin ask for Zazie's address from the teacher's office, when the PE teacher Mr. Krakyn tells them to stay away from her due to him being the teacher she attacked for no reason. Despite the warning, Courtney and Justin defends her before leaving, making Mr. Krakyn see them becoming trouble for him. The group goes to Zazie's apartment despite some of them still not trusting Zazie, but find she's not there and goes looking for her. At Lake Crystal, Zazie was staring out at the lake thinking that the group was angry with her and looking for her. She is suddenly confronted by a group of guys trying to hurt her. She is saved by Leon in wolf form who speeds through the group, getting her out of there. He then leads the group of guys into the woods where they are ambushed by Courtney and burned. Zazie is surprised that they came to help her after all that happened, when Mr. Krakyn appears behind her. It is then revealed that Mr. Krakyn was taking advantage of his position of teacher against Zazie's word to rape her and was planning to do it again. Suddenly Justin comes in and gets Zazie away from Mr. Krakyn. When Zazie asks why they came to help her, Justin and Courtney say she's been putting the shy girl act to fill the void of being alone, and offer to be her friends. Zazie is touched by this, but the moment is spoiled by Mr. Krakyn who transforms into an octopus monster, and attacks the group. They have trouble until Elsa arrives to provide support and with team work, they manage to defeat Mr. Krakyn by sending him into the frozen lake. A week later, thanks to Alex taking pictures of the whole thing, then editing out the monster parts, Zazie's name is cleared and Mr. Krakyn's reputation is shot. He disappears before the police can arrest him though. At Stranger's store, the group is celebrating the newspaper club's success and theirs when Zazie arrives to thank them. She also asks to join the team in returning monsters to the Book of Goosebumps. Despite Courtney and Lillith disliking how close she is to Justin, they welcome to the team. Category:Chapters